fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party
Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party is the forty-ninth episode of A PsYcHoPaTh, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on November 1st, 2017. Plot This video begins off in Fadi filming himself barging into the bathroom to film Michael as it gets censored off because he was popping with his clothes off, Michael than freaks out and threatens to call the cops on Fadi if he ever puts it on YouTube or anywhere online, he'd go to a mental Hospital. Fadi than told Michael he knows he's not allow to put nude content on YouTube and made an agreement with his father to not put it on YouTube as it was a troll for Michael on Halloween. Fadi than later on as the Camera cuts to Fadi and Jerry, the video is shown to Fadi wearing his Tiger Mask which is his dress code for Halloween and Jerry as the Joker, Fadi than requests Jerry to hold his Camera, Fadi than unleashes his Tiger Mask and reveals his true self to his 800 subscribers as of 2017. Fadi than continues to allow Jerry to film him til he goes to the kitchen and sets up more drinks and chips for his Halloween party that he's starting at night. Afterwards Jerry would leave Fadi's Halloween party to take his daughter Tawawi to her grandmothers house, Fadi then is left to film the rest of his Halloween party. Later on Michael arrives home with trick or treaters and Fadi gives them all candy as Halloween special gifts. Michael and Fadi then start the Halloween party and hang out together at night, the both relax and talk while Fadi gets close to Michael with his Tiger Mask and hugs him on Camera with it, causing him to spill soda from Fadi's party on his clothes and than laughs it out as a joke and apologizes for it while he continues to laugh. While Michael is cleaning himself up, he gets a phone call from his customer and Fadi decides to reveal himself doing a Halloween prank on Michael while he's on a phone call at his sofa. Fadi gets the soda crush ready and shakes it 20 or 30 times but almost fails to start the prank the first time by him spilling it on the ground near where Michael is sitting by his couch, while Michael is talking to a customer, Fadi quickly jumps back into his room and shakes the soda bottle twice as much more and then gently turns the tip and turn it suddenly starts pouring half way out Fadi than starts getting loud and takes the whole tip of the soda bottle off and explodes it all over the couch and at Michael and laughs in humor while he pranks him, Michael then gets pissed and tries to call the police, which causes Fadi to panic and lift up the table and chuck it over from the living room to the entrances between Fadi and Firas's rooms at the wall spilling food, sodas, Michael's glasses, Michael's coffee everywhere onto his floors and Fadi then screams at Michael real loud and threatens him to put down his phone and not call the cops or he'll break it, Michael then tells Fadi to leave his Apartment, Fadi than takes his wet camera caused from the soda explosion and him to his room and grabs his keys and tells Michael that he's sorry about the mess and about the party and leaves in a rush and the video cuts off. Characters *Fadi Zawawi (first human appearance) *Michael Zawawi *Jerry Papiapi *Twawai *Firas Zawawi *Trick or Treaters Locations *Michael's Apartment *Alaa Kipa Victims Navigation Trivia *This video was originally supposed to be uploaded on October 31st, but because of getting 3/4 other uploads in one day on Halloween this video was delayed and uploaded on November 1st. :*Halloween is Ha's birthday. *This video was originally gonna be titled Angry Family Halloween, but due'd to Firas not helping Fadi film the Halloween party in FRIEND OR FAMILY!, Firas would end up being a minor appearance in this video. *This video is the Season 3 FINALE to the Prank War chapter. *This video is the first video to have shown Fadi's actual face on camera, even tho he said he'd showed his face in 2018 OF January, Fadi decided to do it on Halloween. *This video is too date Fadi's new favorite Angry Video, despite him flipping a table from one side to a far away distance. *This video was originally gonna have Fadi only spraying Crush on Michael, but since he threatened to call the cops on him he panic attacked and smashed his party food supplies. :*The video would've been titled Angry Dad's Halloween Soda Bath if the table destruction never happened. *This Angry Video is one of big dangerous moments Fadi has recorded himself and almost caused his camera to possibly be damaged in the act. The next ones were Angry Kid Yanks Apart Chair where he destroyed his chair and dropped his camera by mistake but it survived and Angry Kid Chucks Laptop where he tried to put Michael's stashed laptop into his microwave but forced out on act by him. *Fadi originally wanted Jerry to be in the party with Fadi around 6/8 pm, and to film the soda prank, but since Jerry had to leave in a rush to take Tawawi to his grandmother's. Fadi had to film the prank himself, which was very dangerous and unsafe. *The verb Trashes was used in a wayback Angry Video called Angry Kid Loosens Closet Door, originally called Angry Kid Trashes Apartment, but now used Angry Kid Loosens Closet Door and replaced on this video with the Trashes verb otherwise the video would be called Angry Kid Crashes Halloween Party. *This is the second video to have blurred out effects, the first was Angry Brother Bashes Bread. Category:Angry Videos Category:Videos Category:Channel Videos Category:Video Articles Category:McJuggerNuggets Psycho Videos Category:Episodes Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Category:Featured Articles Category:Angry Finales